Without You
by a cold day in december
Summary: "But... what if I could give you another reason to stay?" / Partial alternative ending to Albums & Auditions; because Auslly should always be endgame. Oneshot. SPOILER ALERT.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, and definitely not this episode.

**Summary: **"But... what if I could give you another reason to stay?" / Partial alternative ending to Albums & Auditions; because Auslly should always be endgame. Oneshot. SPOILER ALERT.

**Music: **Miserable at Best – Mayday Parade/You have become Beautiful – Goo Goo Dolls. (_Do you guys listen to the music up here_?_ I don't post it for that reason, but that's cool too. I usually put it because it has something to do with the title and because I listened to it whilst writing, haha_.)

**A/N: **HI! HELLO YOU NEED TO READ THIS RIGHT HERE OKAY: **This has major spoilers for Albums and Auditions!** If you want to see it just go onto the Austin and Ally tag on tumblr and someone put a link to it c:

* * *

**Without You**

* * *

:::

Faking Ally's audition so she can get into the music school is almost half the fun. Asking her weird questions and seeing that adorably confused look on her face is also a bonus.

They webcam with the original man Ally auditioned for, and Austin has to resist the urge to yell at this guy, because he's the reason Ally is so afraid to show off her talent to the world.

Faking Ally's audition may be half the fun, but Austin suspects Ally sitting at that piano and doing it herself, live, would probably make him feel happier.

The letter arrives a few days later and Trish manages to keep her job long enough to read it and tell him the good news. He's overjoyed, totally beyond happy for his best friend.

Austin suspects something is a little off when Ally can't even get a sentence in edgeways; usually it's her who babbles on and on.

He also thinks it's suspicious when she's less than enthusiastic during their handshake, but ignores it because he's never been good at dealing with bad news.

Little does he know.

* * *

"The music school... It's in New York." He sees Ally's face, forlorn, sad and hopeful all at once. He stands, slightly in a daze as it kicks in. The school is in New York. And then Dez says he knew all along and Austin can't help that flash of momentary white-hot rage, because why would Dez not _tell him_?

He can't let his Ally move so far away, he just _can't_.

But then she's looking at him, all wide doe eyes and innocence and his heart practically aches because all he's ever really wanted is standing right there in front of him, soon to move so far away from him.

"Do you feel this way too Austin?"

It's a hard question. He _knows_ this is the best thing that ever happened to her and he so wants to support her but that selfish part of him just won't let it happen. He ends up hurting her instead and watches as she walks out.

The door closing softly is more painful than anything he's ever heard.

* * *

Trish and Dez go to leave the room and pause when Austin doesn't join them. He gives them one look and they immediately scurry out of the room, neither one being particularly capable in the emotions department.

Austin sits on the piano bench with his head in his hands, and refuses to cry. This fails and he does let some tears slip. The sounds of his own sobs are excruciating to even his own ears.

Angry with himself, he gets up and goes to storm down the stairs in the wake of his friends. However, just before he does, Austin hears the sound of unmistakable sobbing that isn't his own.

He walks along the landing and comes to a stop outside the bathroom; something inside him tells him that it will be Ally in there. He gingerly pushes open the unlocked door, and sees Ally sitting on the floor underneath the sink. She's in a crumpled mess, make up down her cheeks and head in her hands, similar to him a few minutes ago.

He lets out a little sob just looking at her and she looks up in fright.

"Au-Austin?" She croaks and he steps inside, pulling the door closed and sitting down beside her on the cold, black tiled floor. They sit together, joined at the hip and legs outstretched, touching.

They're silent for all of two seconds before Ally starts to cry again. Austin puts his arms around her and cries softly into her hair. "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry." He mumbles.

"I'm sorry too." She says gasping for breath. "I-I didn't mean for this to happen." He looks at the sincerity in her eyes and feels a new round of tears approaching, but holds them back for Ally's sake.

"I meant what I said before." She just looks at him with sad eyes. "I can't believe you're going, but I know you have to live your dream too, I just..."

"You just what?" Ally says.

"I just kinda hoped that we had the same dream now. You know, making music. Together." She looks at him surprised, before putting her head back into her hands.

"I want that too." Her voice is muffled but Austin understands well enough. "I'm so conflicted, Austin."

He squeezes her shoulders tenderly and they lapse into a momentary silence.

"I had this crazy thought, after we got our song on the radio." He doesn't look at her, but out of the corner of his eye he sees her small smile at the words _we _and _our_. "It was that one day, maybe when we'd had a couple of albums, that I could help you with your stage fright. And then we could perform together. Like make an album and be a duo. I really, really want that."

He does look at her then, the shock on her face clear. Although it's quickly replaced by a wonderful smile and Ally leans over to hug Austin tightly.

"That is... the most beautiful thing I've ever heard." She whispers to him, hearts in her eyes and he can feel himself getting warm all over.

"But... what if I could give you another reason to stay?" She only looks at him.

"Ally..." This is his chance, his _only_ chance and Austin point blank refuses to give this girl up without some sort of a fight. "I want us to be a duo in more ways than one."

Ally realises what he's saying before he's even said it but she says nothing.

"I really, _really _like you and I can't let you go, and I know you're amazing, too amazing for this school even, but I'm going to be selfish here. I don't want you to go... I don't want you to leave us... leave _me_."

Austin tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and leans in slowly. Ally is almost in a daze, but nonetheless she wants whatever this is. He kisses her hard, full of emotion and want and she kisses back, clinging to his shoulders as their sides are pressed up against the blue walls of the bathroom.

He pulls away but stays tantalizingly close, their noses touching and she can see deep into his eyes, the flecks of gold among brown and his slightly dilated pupils. His mouth is so close to her, yet still so far away as he whispers, "I hope _that_ is a good enough reason to stay."

And then he's kissing her again, and she's caught up and everything is moving too fast and—

She pulls away abruptly and draws back, her brown eyes wide. "W-What just happened?"

"I kissed you." Austin replied, almost in awe.

"Right. Well. I must being going now. _See ya._" And that is when Ally makes a hasty retreat from the bathroom, scrambling over Austin to get out and run.

He lets her go, because it's all he really knows how to do at this point.

* * *

They go ahead and make the video for Ally and he doesn't mention their kiss. Neither does she.

He's pretty lucky she's avoiding all of them after their bout of selfishness and he doesn't have to talk to her. Honestly, he doesn't know what to say that he hasn't already.

It's at the release party he sees her and breathes normally for the first time in a few days. He so hoped that she would come, the dread of her not showing up had formed a solid rock in his stomach.

She's wearing a gorgeous dress, and it's probably the best thing she's worn to date. He discreetly watches her as she embraces with her dad, her smile only slightly taut and forced.

Then he's singing her song, _their_ song, and it's all _I own this dream 'cause I got you with me_ and he can see her eyes fill with tears, the video playing behind him. Austin catches a glimpse of the film, it's him and Ally sitting on the piano bench, lightly shoving each other. He wills his heart not to swell with happiness but it does anyway.

Then he's done and everyone stealing the microphone and he can tell Mr. Starr is getting annoyed but Austin is sure that this is so much more important; he's put off his dreams for Ally before and he'd do it again in a heartbeat.

"I changed my mind; I'm staying here with you guys." Ally stares directly at him whilst she speaks and then its group hugs all around, the club feeling warm and light in atmosphere.

Austin performs his new song, which he really loves, but he loves the look only Ally's face more when he disappears from the stage, only to reappear in the crowd. He grins down at her as he rests his arm on her shoulder nonchalantly.

The music is turned up after that, and everyone's dancing —even Ally— and over the roar of the music, Austin pulls Ally close, the feel of her body next to his is more than he would've hoped for this afternoon.

"Why?" He says simply, looking down at her with a small smile and a light in his eyes.

"Because I found a reason to stay that I just couldn't pass up." She breathes into his neck. A shiver runs down his spine and he _knows _she's only partially talking about the music.

Then kisses her, right there in front of everyone.

And yeah, his life is definitely perfect right about now.

* * *

**A/N:** So yeah. I like alternative endings don't I? First _butterflies_ and now this, haha. Hope you all liked it c:

**Please review with more than, "cute" or "nice", _please. _Reviews mean a lot.**

**-— **Sophie.**  
**


End file.
